Lips of Angels
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Naruto had Hinata and Kiba had Sakura, but after a nasty breakup, the couples switch. Will these loves be forever? Or will true friendship and love prevail. Based on the song 'Lips on an Angel' not a songfic. Nar/Hin Nar/Sak Sak/Kib Kib/Hin


Disclaimer: I own nothing, again.

Naruto had always had his eyes on Sakura. She was his first crush after all, and after a breakup with Kiba, Naruto was the first at her side. Sakura and Naruto got closer to each other again, and after he broke up with Hinata, they started dating. Naruto loved Hinata though, and when he realized what he had actually done, it was too late; same with Kiba who still loved Sakura. What are these two boys supposed to do about their real love?

-Hinata-

Kiba and I just had a fight, it was late and I was really shaken up, there was only one person I could talk to, I just hope he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"N-Naruto?"

"Hinata? Is that you?" Naruto whispered. I sniffled. "Why are you crying?" I was silent. "You two fought again didn't you?"

"Y-Yes," I whisper so Kiba can't hear me, "I-I miss you N-Naruto." I can feel tears run down my face more.

"I know Hinata, I miss you too. I still love you Hinata."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"I thought you loved Sakura?"

"I do, but it seems like it isn't working out. Every time I hear your voice, it sounds so angelic, I miss you."

"N-Naruto…"

"Hinata, sometimes, I really wish I would have made the right choice. You were everything I wanted, and now you are all I want. I need you back somehow, but it would break Sakura's heart."

"I-I know N-Naruto, I-I couldn't hurt K-Kiba like that, I love you though." I cry out.

"I love you too Hinata. We will make it though this ok?"

"I believe you Naruto. Good night, and Thank you."

"Goodnight Hinata, and thank you."

-Meanwhile with Kiba-

Sakura is the only one who truly understands me, I really hope she will talk to me. I know I have screwed up in the past, but…

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Kiba? What are you doing calling so late, Naruto is on the house phone on an 'important' phone call."

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Kiba, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not… Hinata and I had a fight and… It's because she isn't you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish every single moment of the day that I had you back. I screwed up a lot before, but I never realized what I had until you were gone Sakura, I need you back! I love you Sakura." There was a silence on the other side of the phone. "Sakura?"

"I-I Love you too Kiba," Sakura was crying. "I've been thinking the same thing. I want you back sooo bad, and I thought this feeling would go away, but it won't. I need you Kiba."

"I need you too."

"H-How are we going to break it to Hinata and Naruto?"

"We will think of something love, we always did."

"I-I guess we could just come out and tell them."

"No, not yet, just… give it a little longer… we will think of something."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Naruto and Sakura and Kiba and Hinata stayed together still. After a week though, things started to get tougher. Sakura wanted to see Kiba more, and Naruto wanted to see Hinata. Finally, after a week of what seemed like the two of them ignoring each other, Sakura spoke.

"N-Naruto, I have something to say."

"Me too, you first."

"O-Ok, I, I don't think this is going to work out." Sakura looked down at the floor. After a few seconds of no response from Naruto, Sakura looked up to see Naruto's shocked look. "I-I'm sorry Naruto…I"

"No, don't be sorry Sakura, I, I was feeling the same thing actually. That's what I was going to talk to you about."

"Really?"

"Yes, I, I miss Hinata"

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have been talking to her behind your back. Ever since she called me the other night after her and Kiba had their fight…"

"That was the important phone call?" Naruto nodded.

"K-Kiba called me on my cell then too. He was shaken up, but… he told me that the reason they had the fight, was because he still loves me."

"So what's happening here, is that we are breaking up, and Kiba and Hinata are breaking up, so we all can get back together?" Sakura smiled at Naruto's logic and gave him a hug.

"That's sounds screwed up right?"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, I get my angel back, and Kiba gets his angel back. What more could we want."

Naruto and Sakura walked to Hinata and Kiba's apartment together and told them the news. Hinata and Kiba were both ecstatic and the girls both ran into their boys arms.

"I love you!" Hinata and Sakura told their boys at the same time. Kiba and Naruto smiled at each other.

"It always sounds so sweet," Naruto stated.

"Coming from the lips of Angels" Kiba added.

HAPPY ENDING!

Yes, this story was based off the song 'lips of an angel by hinder' but I gave it a twist. Thought It would be good


End file.
